A multifunction peripheral having, in addition to a function of a copying machine, a function of a facsimile, a function of a scanner, a document filing function or like function, has been conventionally in widespread use as a multifunctional image forming apparatus. A system having a network to which such a multifunction peripheral is connected includes an image processing system for (i) receiving login information entered by a user so that the user can use the multifunction peripheral, (ii) permitting a usage of the multifunction peripheral in response to the entering of the login information and (iii) limiting a function to be used in accordance with the login information.
The image processing system conducts an authentication process with respect to the login information entered by the user so as to permit or refuse the usage of the multifunction peripheral according to the login information. The image processing system pre-registers therein a user account so as to conduct the authentication process.
According to, for example, Patent Literature 1, a plurality of information processing devices having respective authentication functions conduct the following processes so as to conduct a job in cooperation with each other, so that the plurality of information processing devices conduct a process for registering a user account therein. That is, a first information processing device that cooperates with a second information processing device supplies, to the second information processing device to be cooperated, authentication information authenticated by the first information processing device. The second information processing device creates a user account on the basis of the authentication information, and conducts a job according to the user account.